


However Far Away

by aislingreene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birth, Birthday, F/M, Hospital, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingreene/pseuds/aislingreene
Summary: "Giving birth is common on a full moon"A story about the night Harry Potter was born.Originally posted to ff.net





	However Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, these are just her characters. Credit goes to Ministry of Magic for the title. Please R&R.

Lily Potter stood in the kitchen holding a very ugly vase and had a confused look on her face as she read a short letter. Her husband wondered into the room and kissed her in a loving greeting.

"What's that?" asked James Potter.

"Petunia sent me a vase as a present for the baby" she replied.

"Now what would a baby do with a vase?"

"I don't know, that's Petunia for you. I'll write back once the baby is born. Any day now!" she said excitedly while rubbing her pregnant belly. Lily couldn't wait to be a mother.

"Ah, but hopefully not today", said James.

"Why not?"

"Tonight is a full moon"

"Giving birth is common on a full moon", said Lily without really thinking.

"You're kidding me; I've got to go help Moony!"

"Well technically I'm not due for a couple of days so there is nothing to worry about. What time are you going?" she asked.

"Padfoot and I are going over to the Shrieking Shack around 6."

"What about Peter?"

"Wormtail has been so busy lately, says he has some work thing to do or something. He never tells us the details, but I guess he's always been a bit mysterious and quiet."

"Hmm, well the McKinnons are coming over at 7", said Lily.

"That's a shame; I was looking forward to catching up with Adam. I haven't seen them since the wedding. Well, at least I won't be leaving you alone tonight."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That evening, James met up with Sirius Black and apparated to the Shrieking Shack, where they found Remus Lupin waiting for them; sitting on the floor in the centre of the main room.

"Hey Moony", they said.

"Hello", replied Lupin in a small voice. He had never become accustomed to his transformation and was always quite nervous.

"How are you doing?" asked Sirius.

"I reckon I only have about 5 minutes."

"Oh, that soon!"

James stood by the window, as he watched the pink sun set in the summer sky, only to be replaced by the curse of the mystical full moon.

"It's summer, Moony. This transformation will be shorter than the others. I'd say that it will be over by 3am", said Sirius, reassuringly.

Shortly afterwards, Lupin let out a loud scream which transformed into a wailing howl, just as his body transformed into one of a werewolf. Sirius and James followed suit, changing into their animagus forms.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Back in Godric's Hollow, Lily was sitting in the front room with her newlywed friends, Marlene and Adam McKinnon. She was beginning to feel a bit of discomfort, but she tried to ignore it.

"You must tell me all about your honeymoon! How was it?" asked Lily.

"It was fantastic! The Bahamas are wonderful this time of year. There was so much to do and we had a lovely time. It's so beautiful out there", said Marlene.

"It was nice to get away from everything, and not think about work - and the war" added Adam.

"James and I feel a bit stupid. We are so young and a war is no place to raise a child."

"Oh Lily, you and James will be fine. I have complete faith in you. You will do a brilliant job. Plus this baby is going to be beautiful, just like the both of you. I'm sure everything will be alright in the end."

"Thanks, Marlene. I'll go put the kettle on."

"Oh no, I'll do it" said Adam.

"No, no, no I'm pregnant - not an invalid!", said Lily. The McKinnons shared a knowing look. Lily was always so stubborn. A cry of pain was heard from the kitchen and they rushed to find Lily sitting on the floor, leaning against the cupboards. She was holding her stomach with a pained look on her face.

"I think my waters just broke" she said, motioning her head towards the puddle of liquid on the floor beside her.

"We need to get you to the hospital", said Marlene, leaning down to her.

"But we can't! James isn't here!"

"I'll go get him, where is he?" asked Adam.

"Oh dear, I have no choice but to tell you. James is going to kill me", said Lily who was mainly talking to herself.

"What are you on about?"

"Adam, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it. You know how the Marauders would disappear for one night every month and act very odd?" said Lily, trying to remain calm. Adam nodded. "Well this would always happen on a full moon, just like tonight. Remus always looked quite ill afterwards." Adam nodded again. "Remus is a werewolf and the others are unregistered animagi so they can look after him" said Lily in a rush as a contraction hit her and she winced loudly in pain.   
Both Adam and Marlene looked shocked and it was evident that they were looking back through unexplained memories of Hogwarts and making sense of everything. "I'm sorry but I need James. They are at the Shrieking Shack. Sirius is a black dog and James is a stag. You can't miss them."

"I'll apparate over there right away", said Adam, snapping out of his trance.

"Thank you Adam, I owe you. Just be careful, Remus doesn't know who he is when he transforms."

Adam kissed Marlene and disapparated from the kitchen. Adam arrived outside the Shrieking Shack and walked inside. He stood in the hall and heard a howl that sent shivers down his spine. "JAMES! SIRIUS!" he shouted. Then a large brown, majestic stag used his antlers to open the door from the main room, and walked up to Adam, giving him a confused look. James quickly transformed back into his usual self.

"Adam! What are you doing here? You have to go! It's not safe here."

"Lily has gone into labour!"

"Oh shit!" Sirius heard this and walked in, transforming out of his animagus form.

"This must be a bit of a shock. We're sorry we couldn't tell you back at school, but we didn't know how you would react. Society isn't that accepting of werewolves", said Sirius.

"Oh don't worry, I understand. It was better I didn't know. But James you have to go! You can't miss the birth of your son!"

"But I can't leave Padfoot alone with Moony", explained James.

"The nicknames finally make sense" muttered Adam.

"Where is Wormtail when you need him?" shouted James as he kicked the wall. When he had calmed down, he said, "Go back to Lily and tell her I will be there as soon as possible."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marlene helped Lily into the entrance of St. Mungo's Hospital. She let go of her to talk to the Welcome Witch. Lily began to feel dizzy and slipped, bumping into someone. The man caught her elbow and helped her to steady her feet.

"You're kidding me", she said under her breath. She looked up to see Severus Snape standing there, staring in amazement. He was equally as shocked to see her, and then he looked down at her belly and he looked even more shocked. They had hardly uttered a word to each other since the fight that ended their friendship in fifth year. They stared blankly at each other for a few moments until she said, "What are you doing here?" He tilted his head to reveal a deep red gash on the side of his head. She frowned at him, with no sympathy in her eyes. She knew that he had received the gash while fighting as a Death Eater. Another contraction hit her and he grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she said and yanked her arm from his grasp.

"I can't believe he's not even here. I thought you had better judgement than to marry that arrogant prick!" said Snape, agitatedly.

"He's changed. You don't know him."

"Then where is he?"

Lily didn't want to have this conversation now. She loved James and didn't have to prove that to anyone, especially Snape. James was very different now to the fifteen year old who bullied him. Another contraction hit her but she steadied herself on her own.

"He doesn't deserve you", he said.

"And you do?" The words cut into him, opening up forgotten wounds. "You're just a death eater, and I'm just a mudblood. James is on his way, so leave me alone."

At this point, Marlene appeared with a Healer. Marlene gave Snape a nasty look and put her arm around Lily to lead the way.

"Turns out that the maternity ward is not a part of St. Mungo's but we can access it from here." said Marlene.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"I'm Healer Arva and I will be delivering your baby. Will the father be joining us?"

"Yes, he's on his way."

"Well he better hurry up. I don't think we have much time before this baby arrives!" said the healer.

Lily was lead into a hospital room and she lay down on the bed with Marlene sitting close by, holding her hand. "He'll be here soon" she said in a reassuring tone as she tried her hardest to calm the worried look on Lily's face.

Adam rushed it into the room and said breathlessly, "Thank Merlin, it hasn't happened yet!"

"Where's James?" asked Lily, looking towards the door.

"He'll be here as soon as he can."

"What! He's not with you?"

Adam explained that James couldn't leave Sirius alone with Lupin as he had to wait until it was over. An hour or so later, Lily cried out in pain as the biggest of her contractions rushed through her body. Healer Arva rushed in. "Ah, let me check. You are ready to begin pushing."

"No, I can't, he's not here yet!" screamed Lily.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you. Your body will begin to push the baby out on its own. There is nothing you can do to stop the baby coming."

"But….but…but…" Lily couldn't find the words. 

She couldn't do this alone, not without James, but it seemed as if she might have to. James and Sirius walked through the entrance to St Mungo's, supporting Remus on their shoulders.

"I'll check him in. Go!" said Sirius. James turned to leave, only to collide into none other than Severus Snape, who was on his way out.

"You're kidding me", he muttered under his breath. "Excuse m-" was all James could get out before Snape started on him.

"How could you not be there for Lily? You always choose your friends over her" he said, looking over at Sirius and Lupin.

"Just because you don't have any" retorted James. 

"You don't deserve her."

"Oh, don't give me that. You ruined your friendship with her on your own. It had nothing to do with me. Now she's having my baby, I have to go" said James. He ran off, as Snape shouted something at him, but he didn't hear what it was. Little did he know that that would be their last conversation. James found the room quickly as Lily's screams echoed throughout the empty corridors. 

Adam stood outside the door. "Thank Merlin, you're here! Quick, get in there!" 

James rushed in.

"Just a few more pushes" said the Healer.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, taking Lily's hand and kissing her sweaty forehead. She smiled for the slightest second and then screamed again in pain. "I love you Lily. You are amazing. You have done so well on your own, I'm so sorry. It's ok, I'm here". She took his hand. "Marlene, you and Adam can go home. Thank you for looking after her but I don't want to keep you up all night." By this point in was 4 or 5 in the morning on the 31st July.

"Just one more push. I can see the head" said the Healer, encouragingly.

"You can do it, Lils. I love you" whispered James into her ear. She nodded and squeezed his hand until it hurt.

"Arghhhhhhh!"

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

Lily sighed in relief and looked over to see her beaming husband looking adoringly at their beautiful son. As soon as the baby was placed in Lily's arms, she burst into tears of overwhelming joy. James simply couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't believe he had been this lucky.

"What are you naming him?" asked the Healer.

"Harry James Potter"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

There was a knock door and Sirius poked his head round the corner and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" said James. Come see our beautiful baby." Sirius hugged James and Lily and they handed him the baby. Harry reached out and gripped Sirius' index finger.

"Padfoot, we'd love you to be his godfather."

"Really? Are you sure? I'd be honoured." Sirius continued to smile at the small baby in his arms. "Gosh, he is the spitting image of you James, already has your messy hair."

"But he's got Lily's eyes."

"Wow he does. This boy is going to be trouble, Prongs" laughed Sirius. "He's going to be so spoilt, mainly by me of course. Oh dear, no one told Remus that you gave birth"

"I'm exhausted" Lily yawned.

"Well you go to sleep while James, Harry and I go have some fun."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"You don't usually come and visit me. I'll be out by this afternoon" said Remus when Sirius turned up at his bedside in the hospital ward.

"Well this time is different. We have someone we'd like you to meet." James walked in carrying the baby, wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Did Lily…? What? Last night?" Lupin was confused.

"Harry James Potter, meet your uncle Moony."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review, it would be really helpful!
> 
> Thanks for reading, Aisling xxx


End file.
